dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ariel Lin
Perfil thumb|250px|Ariel Lin *'Nombre:' 林依晨 / Lin Yi Chen *'Nombre inglés:' Ariel Lin *'Nombre cantones:' Lin Yi San *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yilan, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 162 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Esposo/empresario Lin Yu Chao (林于超) Dramas *I Will Never Let You Go (ZJTV, 2019) *Old Boy (Hunan TV, 2018) *Lanling King (CTV, 2013) *In Time With You (FTV, 2011) *Love or Bread (CTV, 2008) *The Legend of the Condor Heroes (KMTV-1, 2008) *They Kiss Again (CTV, 2007) *Tokyo Juliet (GTV, 2006) *Tian Wai Fei Xian (CTV, 2006) *It Started With A Kiss (GTV, 2005) *Love Contract (TVBS-G, 2004) *My Secret Garden 2 (2004) *Seventh Grade (TVBS, 2003) *My Secret Garden (2003) *Ming Yang Si Hai (TTV, 2003) *Purple Corner (2002) *True Love 18 (GTV, 2002) Temas de Dramas *''Wings tema para In Time With You (2011) *''Mian Bao De Wei Zi tema para Love or Bread (2008) *''Practical Joke'' tema para It Started With A Kiss (2005) *''Ni'' tema para They Kiss Again (2007) *''Fei Ni Mo Shu'' tema para Tokyo Juliet (2006) *''Lonely Northern Hemisphere'' tema para Love Contract (2004) *''Cha Cha tema para My Secret Garden II (2004) Películas *My Egg Boy (2016) *Go Lala Go! 2 (2015) *Another Woman (2015) *A Choo (2014) *Dive in 2014 (2014) *SWEET ALIBIS (2014) *Nowhere 3D (2013) *Find Love from the Heart(2013) *Lovesick (2011) *Free As Love (2004) *Kung Fu Girls! (2003) *Love Me, If You Can! (2003) Videos *'2001''' Mayday "believe" *'2001' Jay "Nunchaku" *'2001' Vic "Make a Wish" *'2002' Sandy "paper airplane" *'2002' David Tao "Angel" *'2002' power train "Saving Love" *'2003 '''Tension "going to have my baby" *'2003 Huang Xiangyi willing to fight against a fighter "(clip from" Kung Fu girl group "screen) *'''2004 My Secret Garden soundtrack of "Cha Cha" *'2004' Ariel "Lonely Northern Hemisphere" *'2004' Fish Leong "medium" (clip "love contract" screen) *'2004' Jeff Chang "Moonlight White" (behind the white port Korean dubbing) *'2004 '''Westlife "Waiting for you" *'2005''' Jason * Lara "Say u love me" (clip started with a kiss Image Display) *'2005 '''Wang Lan Yin "joke" *'2005', Mayday "Sentimental Journey chaos" *'2006''' Ariel "yours". *'2006' Show Luo "good friends" *'2007 '''Stars -angel wings *'2009 Zheng Yuan Chang -Did not give up> *'''2012 Jolin Tsai -poets stroll *'2012' Ariel Lin Fireflies con Donghae y Choi Si Won Discografía 'Álbumes' Premios *'Premios Golden Bell:' Premio Mejor Actriz por They Kiss Again. *'Premios de Hong Kong Buzz (2009): '''Mejor Artista Internacional Femenina y La Mujer Más Atractiva de Asia. *'Modern emocionante Shanghai en los Premios Anuales fértiles''' - Premio Anual de artista femenina *'Búsqueda en Yahoo! de popularidad Premio en Hong Kong - '''Actriz Internacional *'Búsqueda en Yahoo! de popularidad Premio en Hong Kong''' - Más atractivo de Asia premio artista femenina 2010 *'La tabla de posiciones Sprite Música' - lo más destacado de Taiwán premio de novato *'La tabla de posiciones Sprite Música -' Premio Taiwan medios Choice *'Revista hombres norteamericano revista Complex votó 10 actriz sexy' - sexy actriz cuarto *'10/30 Music soared standings'- 10 Melody Awards Oro "viaje maravilloso" *'Estrella Shang Dadian '- Star Award alfombra roja pioneer Award 2011 *'Sprite Billboard' - Hong Kong y Taiwan Golden Melody Awards "flower opened on each other" *'La tabla de posiciones Sprite Música' - Premio Taiwan medios Choice *'Yahoo! Kimo Premio a la Popularidad' - Premio TV Actriz Más Popular *'Youku drama festival' - el Índice de Youku de Hong Kong y Taiwán Premio a la Mejor Actriz 2012 *'La tabla de posiciones Sprite Música' - Taiwan to in ring tones Prize *'La tabla de posiciones Sprite Música '- Premio Taiwan medios Choice *'47o Premio Golden Bell' - Drama Mejor Actriz In Time With You *'Yahoo! Hong Kong Premio a la Popularidad 2012' - Actriz extranjera Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Nacional de Chengchi *'Idiomas: '''Mandarín, inglés, coreano *'Origen nativo': Sichuan, China *'Religión:' Taoísmo *'Aficiones:' Natación, actuación, leer, viajar, hacer papel de regalo, ver películas y la apreciación musical *'Comida favorita:' el chocolate, las pastas y las frutas (mangos, manzanas y las uvas). *'Actores favoritos:' Tony Leung y Maggie Cheung *Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella era muy joven, y fue criada por su madre. *En junio de 2008, a Lin le diagnosticaron un quiste de 2 cm en su glándula pituitaria, tras lo cual fue operada en febrero de 2009. *Ha sido elegida como una de las 50 personas más hermosas de China. *Durante el 20 de Octubre de 2009 Ariel, Joe Cheng, Eddie Peng y otros artistas hicieron su aparición en un SUPER concierto en Japón, en el cual era la primera vez que se reunían las estrellas "Mandapop" para acaparar la atención de sus fans japoneses. *Ha anunciado en su blog, que después de ''In Time With You no participará en más dramas. *Terminó la relación con su novio Cheng Jia Hao, por falta de confianza. *Modeló para una revista al lado del famoso actor coreano Kim Bum. *Se besó con Mike He durante uno de sus conciertos, lo que volvió a dejar en duda el tipo de relación que mantenían. * Después de anunciar que no actuaría en más dramas, debido a su estado de salud, Ariel decidió actuar en el drama histórico chino Lanling King junto a Feng Shao Feng y Daniel Chan, ya que ella ha sido fan de Daniel Chan desde pequeña, razón por la cual no podía dejar pasar esta gran oportunidad. *El 24 de diciembre de 2014, Lin se casó con el empresario Lin Yu Chao (Charles). Enlaces *Página Oficial *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Facebook *Weibo *Instagram Galería Ariel Lin-1.jpg Ariel Lin-2.jpg Ariel Lin-3.jpg Ariel Lin-4.jpg Ariel Lin-5.jpg Ariel Lin-6.jpg Ariel Lin-7.jpg Ariel Lin-8.jpg Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWActriz